


It All Started With Spin The Bottle

by HannahsFanfics



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Becho, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Echo Azgeda - Freeform, Linctavia - Freeform, Murphamy - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, Zeke Shaw - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, lincoln - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform, zaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahsFanfics/pseuds/HannahsFanfics
Summary: Octavia is a freshman in college, while Bellamy is a junior, and Raven and Clarke are sophomores. Octavia meets a tall, dark, and handsome junior named Lincoln Woods. While the two start to catch feelings for each other, things get complicated with Lexa, Octavia’s roommate, and Octavia’s friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story/AU, so I’m trying my best!

Chapter 1  
Moving In

“Bellamy!” Octavia called before he had slammed on his breaks to avoid from running right into the back of the car in front of them. Octavia looked over at her brother. “If you’re going to lecture me about staying safe, I think you should try not to kill us first.” The curly hair boy only rolled his eyes at the comment. 

Octavia was finally in college. This was the time she had been looking forward to for a while. Bellamy was driving her to campus. They were lucky enough to be attending the same college. If Octavia had chosen something different, Bellamy probably would have lost it. He was a very protective older brother. While he was in his third year of college, he wanted to make sure to keep an eye on Octavia during her first. 

Once they arrived, Octavia hopped out of the car just barley after Bellamy had parked. “Slow down, little one,” the older brother told her while he got himself out of the car.

“I’m not little,” Octavia argued. “This is college, Bell. I’m not some little girl anymore.” Octavia could tell Bellamy was having a hard time accepting that his little sister was actually in college, but she couldn’t slow herself down. She was far too excited. 

 

. . . 

 

“Bellamy, you have to let me go now.” They were in Octavia’s dorm. They were having one ‘goodbye hug’ even though they would see each other around campus probably more than Octavia even wanted to. Yes, she did love her brother, but he was more protective than she’d like.

“Can’t you just room with Clarke and Raven?” He asked. Clarke and Raven were rooming in a dorm together, just like they did last year for their first year of college. So, Octavia was left to room with another girl that she did not know. She didn’t mind, though. Clarke, Raven, and her had talked about getting an apartment so they could all room together, but it was costly and hard to find something. So, Octavia told them she was fine with rooming with someone else. 

Octavia sighed and finally managed to pull away. “You know it’s not an option,” she told him. Bellamy nodded. She was right. He did know. He just didn’t want to accept it. Octavia gave him a little wave as her brother left the room, and she began unpacking. It didn’t take long for her to give up and take a break, though. Octavia was easily distracted anyways. But when someone opened the dorm door, she knew it was her roommate. No one else could get in. 

Octavia started examining the girl. She had brown hair, not as dark as hers though, bright green eyes, full pink lips, and a slightly narrow face. She had a candle in her free hand, but Octavia didn’t question it. “Hey,” she started. “I’m Lexa, and you are..” she waited for Octavia to finish.

Octavia caught on and filled in the blank with her name. “So, I guess we’re roommates.” 

“Guess we are,” Lexa responded. “It’s my second year here. I roomed with one of my... friends the first year, but she’s not attending here anymore.” Lexa began thinking about her roomie the year before. She wasn’t just a friend, but her girlfriend. Lexa didn’t think she would love anyone like she loved Costia. 

“It’s my first year here, but I have a couple friends that have been here, and my brother,” she added at the end. 

Lexa seemed interested. “What are their names? Maybe I know them.” She set her candle down as she spoke, starting to unpack.

“My brother’s name is Bellamy. He’s a junior. And then my friends that are sophomores are Clarke and Raven.

Lexa spun around at the last two names. That’s ‘exactly’ what she wanted. Her roommate for the whole year was friends with the Clarke and Raven she had met last year.


	2. A Flirtatious Stranger

“Have you seen anyone cute yet? What’s your roommate like? Do you wanna go to that party tonight? We could-“

“Clarke!” Raven had cut her off. “This is her second day of college. It’s probably not best to overwhelm her with questions.”

Clarke laughed a bit. “Sorry, O, I’m just so excited that all three of us are here now.” Clarke, Raven, and Octavia had been good friends for as long as they could remember. Because of their friendship, the two girls knew Bellamy just as well. 

“I haven’t been paying much attention to anyone, she seems nice, although I want to ask you guys something about her, and of course I would want to go to a party, it’s college,” she answered Clarke’s questions. “Although, I am surprised you’re the one asking me that, Clarke.” Clarke was never the party girl if the group. Even though she didn’t sound very excited when asking about it, Octavia was still surprised she was asking at all.

Clarke shook her head. “Well, Raven’s forcing me to go, so I thought you should come along too.” Octavia nodded her head; that made more sense. 

“Wait, what was the question about your roommate?” Raven was curious now.

“Oh, yeah,” Octavia started. “We were talking and I told her about you guys—apparently she knows both of you, but she didn’t really say much. She looked a little more worried than anything.” Octavia thought back to the moment. “Her name’s Lexa—Lexa Woods,” she meant to mention her name before. It was probably a good thing to know.

Raven and Clarke looked at each other, seeming to be having a small silent conversation before Clarke spoke up. “Yeah, we know her. She’s a sophomore, like us.”

Octavia waited for her to continue, but she didn’t. “And?” She asked, curiously. “How do you know her?”

“It’s a long story,” Clarke was the one to speak again. “We don’t know her real well, but we’ve...” Clarke trailed off, looking to Raven again, who seemed to be a little distracted by another student walking by. She nudged her on the shoulder to get her attention.

“We just met her at a party, nothing really to know,” Raven said like it was not big deal. Octavia wasn’t quite satisfied with the answer, but she held back her stubbornness and didn’t question it at the moment. They were all headed to different classes but were walking together until Raven and Clarke had to split off together to head towards theirs. Both of their classes were closer to each other’s than Octavia’s. 

 

When Octavia was walking into her class, someone had bumped into her from behind, causing her to drop the books she had been holding. When she didn’t hear an apology, she was ready to turn around and call them out. Octavia wasn’t one to just let it go, and for some reason, right now she seemed to be in the mood to call the stranger out. But before she could turn around, the person had stepped in from of her, bent down to pick up her books, and handed them to her. 

“Sorry about that,” he started. He admired Octavia while he stood across from her. She was beautiful; she had dark brown hair, a perfect jawline, she was just the right amount of petite, slightly short, but not too short, and her green eyes seemed to be lighting up the space around her. “Maybe I can apologize by bringing you to a party with me, tonight?” He leaned back on his heels. He was confident—Octavia could tell just from these few seconds. 

“Sorry, I was already planning on going with some friends.” Even if she wasn’t, Octavia probably wouldn’t necessarily gone with him anyways. She didn’t know him at all—not even his name. And, if Bellamy found out, she would have to go through another big lecture. But, she would agree that going to a party alone with someone she didn’t know wasn’t the best idea. “But maybe we’ll see each other there,” Octavia said before walking past him confidently. She wasn’t the only one who could play the confident act.

He watched her stride away from him, only to follow her a couple seconds after. She jumped slightly when he sat down next to her, for she hadn’t known he was still behind her. “Let me guess, you’re a freshman.”

Octavia only nodded her head. “What about you?” She asked. 

“I’m a junior,” he answered. “But now that we’re playing 20 questions,” he said with a playful tone in his voice. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Octavia...” she paused for a moment. “Octavia Blake.”

“Blake?” He questioned. “You related to Bellamy Blake?” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” she said instead of answering. It wasn’t like Octavia cared if he knew they were siblings, but she wanted her answer first.

“It’s-“

“Mr. Murphy,” the professor had cut him off. “Would you please stop interrupting my class and flirting with the freshmen?” The students giggled as Octavia’s face turned pink. 

Once the attention was off of him, he spoke quietly to her. “My name’s John, but most people call me by my last name, Murphy.”

“Yes, Bellamy is my brother,” Octavia answered the question he had asked before, but other than that, Octavia hadn’t spoken to him the rest of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any errors or typos! I really wanted to get this chapter out, so I didn’t go through it was thoroughly as I could’ve!

“I am not wearing this!” Clarke spoke a little more harshly than she intended to. The blonde was standing in front of the mirror at their dorm in a dress that Raven and Octavia had picked out for her. “Most people are going to be wearing a t-shirt and jeans anyways,” she argued.

Raven sighed. “No they’re not, and it’s not like it’s a super fancy dress. It just looks good on you, ya know, shows off your body.” Clarke only rolled her eyes and Octavia giggled at the two. While they were fighting over this, she had been doing her own makeup. Octavia was already dressed and almost ready to go. 

“Come on guys!” She began. “You’re taking forever.” Octavia took one more moment and was finally done. But, considering Clarke and Raven were still arguing about Clarke’s outfit, she figured she would have to wait a bit. 

“I’m ready, and so is Clarke-“ 

“No I’m not!” She cut Raven off. “I am changing my outfit.

“No you’re not, Clarke,” this time Octavia agreed with Raven. She grabbed her wrist and basically dragged her out the door. “I want to go, so what you have on is perfectly fine.” Raven chuckled as she followed behind. 

The girls made their way to the party, entering the place to hear blasting music and all they could see for a moment were the flashing lights, but eventually their eyes were more used to it. “So, where is this John?” Raven question. Of course, Octavia told them about him. The three told each other everything. Well, at least they thought so. 

“I don’t know,” Octavia raised her voice a bit because of the music playing. “He said we was going to be here, but we may never even see him.” There were so many people crowded in the place that she could be right. They could go the whole time without even seeing him or knowing that they saw him. “Oh, and Lexa said she was going to be here too, so I’ll talk to her if I see her.”

Raven and Clarke looked at each other once again, just like they did while walking to class that day. “I’m going to go get us some drinks, you two go mingle,” and with that Clarke walked away. While she was doing that, Raven and Octavia made there way around the place a bit.

“Octavia!” She heard a girl voice call her name, turning around to find a Lexa that looked pretty drunk. 

“I’m going to go find Clarke,” Raven said quietly to Octavia before walking off.

As Lexa watched her move away from them she said, “She doesn’t like me very much.”

“Why not?” Octavia questioned. Maybe she would finally get her answer—not like she’s been waiting forever, but she was stubborn and slightly impatient. 

“Nothing important,” She slurred, waving her hand as to brush it off. “Have you seen my brother anywhere? I think I lost him,” she girl giggled. 

Octavia shook her head. “I don’t know your brother, Lexa, but I should go find my friends. Stay safe!” She called to her as she walked away, leaving Lexa there.

“Here you go,” Clarke said, handing Octavia her drink as she walked up. “I hear you found your roommate, but no Murphy?” She questioned. Clarke had heard of Murphy around before, and so did Raven, but neither had talked to him. From what they had heard from others, he wasn’t the best guy, but Octavia explained him to be fairly well, so they figured it was just rumours. If only they knew that Murphy had been the bad person they heard about. He just knew how to put up an act of a good guy. 

Not long after Octavia, Raven, and Clarke were sitting in a circle for spin the bottle. Octavia hadn’t been paying much attention—the bottle hadn’t landed on her yet—until it was her turn. Right when she reached out to spin the empty beer bottle that was laying there, a familiar voice had said something right next to her, and Octavia jumped slightly in surprise. She turned to see Murphy joining the circle. 

Octavia spun the bottle and was about to say something to him, but it had stopped on him, so she held her tongue. When she looked next to her, Murphy was only smirking. Octavia didn’t hesitate much before the kiss—probably because of the alcohol. She wasn’t drunk yet, but she would admit she was a little tipsy. The kiss didn’t last long, for the Raven sitting on the other side of her was eager to take her turn. After Octavia pulled away, she said what she was going to before the bottle had stopped. “I wondered when I was going to see you.”

He chuckled a first. “I never show up to anything on time. But I’m sure you were very bored without my company.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and ignored the second part. “You were on time to class this morning,” she shot back. 

“That would be a first...” he thought for a moment. “And probably a last.”

Octavia only laughed, shaking her head. 

“Come one, lets go get some drinks.”

Octavia got up and followed him over to the bar. He paid for her first few drinks, but after that Octavia wasn’t sure where she was even getting them from. She was having fun, though. She danced with Murphy for a while, but eventually she excused herself to go to the bathroom, where she threw up. Octavia didn’t think she was that drunk, but she must’ve been wrong. All she knew, was that she was having fun. Until now.

Octavia was taken by surprise when she had been pinned up to the wall right outside of the bathroom. Despite the drinks, it didn’t take her long to notice who it was. Murphy. He whispered something that wasn’t very understandable, and his voice smelt like alcohol. Octavia mumbled something that also probably wasn’t very understandable.

It didn’t matter though, because Murphy wasn’t listening anyways. He roughly began kissing her neck and both of his hands were on her hips. She tried to push him off, but he didn’t seem to budge. “Murphy,” Octavia said louder this time.

He only responded by pushing her harder against the wall, making it harder for her to struggle. It was when one of his hands began grabbing her breast that she started trying to hit and shove him away from her. “Murphy get off of me!” She said, again making her voice louder. 

Murphy pinned her hands above her head to prevent her from hitting him again. Octavia’s eyes began to tear up because she was starting to panic. He was stronger than her at the moment and no one was seeing what was going on, for they were in the hallway that led to the bathrooms. 

“Stop!” Octavia said while trying to hold back a sob that threatened to come out before the tears even began falling. One of Murphy’s hands was already up her dress. And then all of a sudden, the weight of Murphy pinning her against the wall was lifted. When she finally realized what was going on it was when Murphy was on the floor and another guy was on top of him, looking as if he was punching the living shit out of him. 

Octavia just wanted to get out—to leave. But she was too on the floor, not exactly knowing how she got there. She had just dropped from her position, curled up, sitting on her butt, still against the wall. 

She felt someone pick her up and carry her out, but she didn’t even care to know who it was. Her head was buried in the person’a chest, and she felt like letting herself pass out into sleep. Without exactly trying to, everything went black, and that’s exactly what she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. She rubbed her eyes before opening them, and the light coming through the window seemed too bright for her. She groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head in the pillow. But then Octavia remembered - someone had carried her from the party last night. 

She flipped back over onto her back and sat up faster than she wanted to, looking at her surroundings. She only saw a bedroom that she didn’t recognize. Octavia stood up to find herself in an oversized t-shirt, and only her panties on the bottom. 

Her memory was blurry from the night before, but one thing stood out more than anything else. Murphy. He had tried to take advantage of her. 

Octavia slowly turned the handle of the bedroom door and pulled it open. It led to a small hallway that she could see a living room at the end of. As she began walking, she could hear a few guys talking to each other.

“So you’re telling me you brought a chick home from the party, and you two didn’t fuck?” She could hear one ask. Octavia’s face grew slightly red, even though they could not yet see her.

“Shut up!” Another replied. “That’s not why I brought her back, and you know it.” It must be the one that had carried her out. Octavia appeared from the hallway and into the living room. She blushed when the three guys looked in her direction, remembering her legs were almost completely shown. 

“Look who’s awake.” The voice sounded the same as the first one she had heard spoke. 

“Where the hell am I?” Octavia muttered out a little faster than she intended to. 

“Let me explain,” one said as he stepped closer to her. He had dark skin and was pretty tall. He was good looking, but Octavia was trying not to focus on that now. “Murphy... he was-“

“I know,” Octavia cut him off, not really wanting him to finish.

“And when I picked you up, you passed out, so I didn’t know where I was supposed to take you. That’s why I just brought you here- and don’t worry,” He told her. “You changed yourself, I just gave you that to wear.”

Octavia looked down at her shirt another time, blushing once more. “Thank you,” she replied to him. Her voice came or quiet and unsure, but he gave her a reassuring nod in response. 

“Uhm-“ he started. “I’m Lincoln, by the way.”

Octavia only nodded a little in response. She didn’t know what else to do. She was currently in some random dudes’ apartment, wearing only a large t-shirt, and she didn’t really know exactly where she was. 

One of the guys started chuckling, and Lincoln quickly shushed him. “I can drive you to... wherever you need to go—if you want,” Lincoln suggested. 

“Uh, that’s okay. I can just find my way and walk,” Octavia replied. She then looked down at her outfit again.

Lincoln noticed this and grabbed her dress from a chair. “Here’s your dress. You can change in my bedroom if you want.” And with that Octavia grabbed her dress and went to change.

She sat in his room for a small moment to think. The guy seemed like he was doing something nice enough—but what if that wasn’t the case? What if after Murphy tried to take advantage of her, he did the same? Octavia quickly pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about that anymore. 

She came back out of the bedroom with her dress from the night before on. Octavia headed towards the door, but Lincoln stopped her. “Wait,” he said as he walked up to her. “You don’t need to walk, I’ll drive you. I’m not going to try to do anything weird, I swear.” He put his hands up in defence.

Octavia sighed. She didn’t want to walk either, and she didn’t really know exactly where this apartment was located. “Fine,” she huffed. “You can drive me.”

Lincoln replied with a smile. He led her out the door and to his car, opening the door for Octavia and then getting in himself. “So, where exactly do I need to take you?”

Octavia told him and he answered with a nod. The apartment she had stayed the night at was just outside of campus, so soon enough they were there. “You have arrived at your destination,” Lincoln said with a humorous tone. 

Octavia smiled for the first time that morning. She opened the door and was about to step out of the car, but she turned back and said, “I’m Octavia, by the way.” Before Lincoln had time to reply she was already making her way inside.

 

When Octavia walking into her dorm room, Lexa was laying in her bed. She looked as hungover as Octavia felt. “Well someone was out all night,” Lexa said with a little smirk.

“Yeah- it’s not what you would think.” Octavia began telling her what had happened, but when she mentioned Lincoln’s name Lexa sat up in her bed.

“Lincoln as in...” she said, waiting for a last name.

“I don’t know.” Octavia shrugged. “He just said his name was Lincoln.”

Lexa began asking questions. “Did he live just outside of campus? Darker skin than me? Was he tall?” Octavia answered all of them with a yes. “Oh my god,” she said with a little chuckle. Octavia gave her a small look of confusion. “That’s my brother,” Lexa finally explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Right before Octavia was about to leave she turned around to face Lexa. “Hey, I’m going to get some coffee with a couple friends. Do you want to come?”

“Who with?” Lexa first questioned.

Octavia laughed and just replied, “you’ll have to wait and see.” Lexa groaned but decided she’d come along. The two talked to the coffee shop together.

When they walked in, Clarke and Raven were having a little conversation, so there didn’t notice them. Lexa caught on, though. “Oh.. Octavia I don’t think-“

“It’s fine,” Octavia cut her off. 

“No, seriously,” Lexa started back up again. “They don’t really like me. Especially Raven.” 

Octavia just playfully rolled her eyes. “Well, you’re my roommate so they can deal with it.” They walked up to the table together. “Hey guys!” Octavia said. Clarke and Raven both looked up. Only Clarke said hi back. Raven seemed a little surprised by the Lexa that was standing there too. “You don’t mind if Lexa joins us, right?” Once again, only Clarke shook her head no.

Once they both sat down, Clarke spoke. “Where did you go last night?” She asked Octavia. “I was scared you got kidnapped or something.”

Raven just chuckled. “Obviously she had a hook up, clarke.”

“Nice try,” Octavia said to Raven. “But not even close.” She began telling her two friends the same story she told Lexa. But this time, she mentioned that this Lincoln guy ended up being Lexa’s brother. 

Clarke and Raven both told Octavia they were sorry about what happened. “Okay but.. how do you know this dude didn’t pull anything weird?” Raven questioned.

“He wouldn’t do anything like that,” Lexa butt in. 

Raven couldn’t take it anymore. Clarke was obviously holding herself together, but everyone knew Raven had a temper. “Shouldn’t you be with you girlfriend, Costia, or whatever the hell-“

“Costia’s dead.” Lexa cut her off from finishing. Octavia gave Raven a look, but she was avoiding eye contact.

“I’m sorry Lexa,” Octavia told her. 

Lexa just shook her head in response. “It’s fine. I have some stuff I need to study for. I’ll see you later.” And with that Lexa was off. 

“Nice going. You scared off my roommate.” 

“She didn’t know,” Clarke said. “I didn’t either.” 

Octavia grew a little curious. “What made you bring up her girlfriend in the first place?” She asked. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Raven said with a shrug. Octavia just replied with a sigh. She would get it out of them someday. “Anyways,” She started again. “Us three, Bellamy, Echo, and one of Bellamy’s friends were gonna go out tonight. What do you say?”

“Sounds good,” Octavia said with a smile. “What friend of Bellamy’s?” She asked curiously.

“Don’t know,” Clarke and Raven said in unison. 

 

. . .

 

Octavia and Lexa sat at the bar where Raven and Clarke already were. It looked like they were the first ones there. 

“You brought Lexa again,” Raven stated the obvious. 

“I kind of forced her to come,” Octavia said with a chuckle. “Bellamy’s not here yet?” Raven shook her head no. “Well, at least I get a little bit without you know who,” She said again with a sigh.

“Octavia,” Clarke started. “Echo isn’t that bad. You’re just dramatic.”

“Maybe I would like her more if she weren’t dating my brother,” Octavia said with a shrug. Just then Bellamy, Echo, and Bellamy’s friend walked into he bar. Octavia’s mouth hung a little open when she saw that Bellamy’s friend was the Lincoln she he met this morning. “You guys, please don’t say anything about what happened at the party. Anything,” Octavia told them in a slight panicked tone.

“Why?” Raven questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Just don’t.” Octavia spoke sternly this time. They all agreed not to, but Lexa held a little smirk on her face when she realized why. It was only part of it though. Part of the reason was because Octavia didn’t want Bellamy to know. 

The three sat down with the others, and they all exchanged hello’s. Lincoln and Octavia made a quiet eye contact that was held longer than intended. Bellamy noticed. “You two know each other or something?”

Octavia shook her head. “No, we don’t.” Lincoln just played along, figuring Octavia wanted to keep it quiet. 

“So is this your sister?” Lincoln asked. Him and Bellamy were newer friends.

Bellamy nodded. “Yep, and let me guess. This is your sister?” He said pointing at Lexa.

“She is,” Lincoln replied. “The lightweight.”

“I’m not a lightweight!” Lexa argued.

“Say that when you’re drunk,” Lincoln said with a smirk, and they all chuckled. “Wait so, you two are roommates?” Lexa had texted Lincoln and told him she was going to the bar with her roommate, so he put together the pieces. 

Lexa nodded. “Yep. she forced me to come.” Octavia just nudged her on the shoulder. The two girls were making fast friends. 

Octavia and Echo has barley exchanged one word—not that that was a problem for Octavia. The less she interacted with her, he better. 

Bellamy ordered shots for each of them and passed them around. “I’m not going to drink tonight,” Octavia stated as she gave hers back to Bellamy. 

“Why not?” He questioned.

Octavia shrugged. “Someone’s gotta watch after you fools,” she said with a smirk. Octavia decided to leave out the part that she didn’t really want to be hungover two mornings in a row. 

Lincoln pushed his aside too. “I’m just going to have a beer.” 

 

The others had just finished a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ and at this point they were all waisted. Octavia and Lincoln were making small talk during the meantime as Lincoln slowly drank his beer. “Lincoln, I just want to thank you,” Octavia suddenly said. “For you know... doing what you did last night at the party.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lincoln replied. “Any good guy would protect someone like you from someone like Murphy.”

Octavia smiled, not even noticing the little blush that had appeared on her face. “And, this morning-“

“It’s okay,” Lincoln cut her off, being able to tell what she was about to say. “I can understand why you were hesitant.” 

“Just..” Octavia started. “Please don’t mention it anyone. Especially my brother.” 

“I won’t,” he reassured her. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t tell anyone. Even Bellamy. From what I can tell, he’s very protective over you.” Octavia nodded. The two didn’t even notice that the others had gone out to dance, but when Octavia did, she asked him if he would like to. And soon enough, the two were on the dance floor. 

Octavia was seeming to forget all of her worries. That was, until someone tapped her on the shoulder and she heard, “Octavia,” from behind her. She turned around to see someone standing there. But it wasn’t just someone. It was Murphy.


End file.
